


Perfect

by MurdocksCastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Curtis gives some advice to Frank, M/M, Smut, smut with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: Matt and Frank have feelings for each other and finally act on it.





	Perfect

Matt’s hand felt surprisingly delicate on top of his that he felt his breath hitch slightly. “I’m glad you’re ok Frank” he said softly, they were at his safehouse, they spent the night taking down a drug operation and only came out with a few bruises, nothing that seeked serious medical attention. 

Frank could feel his heart race as Matt’s thumb gently stroked over the back of his hand. So soothing, so comforting, he looked up at Matt as he softly smiled at him. There was always this tension between the two, like you could cut a knife through it, it scared Frank these feelings he had for Matt, after Maria he never thought he could feel them again, that was until he began to slowly get to know Matt and it scared him. 

Curtis tells him it’s obvious that they like each other because of how much he talks about Matt. He tries to reassure him that it’s ok to love someone else and that he deserves to be happy. 

Matt’s eyes as much as they could tried to make contact with Frank’s, they were a little away from the direction of Frank’s eyes but the tension was there. They both looked at each other like there were waiting for something. 

“I...I should go...get some rest Frank” stuttered Matt as if surprised from his own tender actions as he gently let go of Frank’s hand and got up to leave the safehouse. Frank closed his eyes as he listened to Matt get closer to the door.

“Please stay” he said causing Matt’s steps to stop, slowly turning to Frank. Slowly Frank got up from the sofa as he made his way over to Matt. As he finally got to Matt he placed both hands on each cheek, cupping his face as he pulled him into a kiss. Matt gasped with surprise before gripping onto Frank’s shirt, the kiss was long and gentle, Matt could feel his and his own relief.

Slowly Frank pulled away before resting his head against Matt’s “I’m sorry” he muttered before he saw a smile spread across Matt’s face  
“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to do that” he said causing Frank to softly chuckle. 

Matt leaned up back to Frank’s lips as Frank’s hands traveled down his body to his waist, pulling the smaller frame close to him. His breathing became heavy as he gripped the bottom of Frank’s shirt, tugging on the material before Frank stepped back a little from Matt, breaking from the kiss and allowing him to remove the shirt from him. He moved closer again as he felt Matt’s fingers trailing across his body, feeling every scar that each had a story to tell.

Frank’s hands slowly traveling under Matt’s shirt causing the body to slightly tremble under his hands, his thumb bushing across Matt’s nipple causing the vigilante in his hands to softly moan through an open mouth kiss before his hands move away to remove Matt’s shirt. Matt lifted his arms, allowing Frank to remove his shirt before Frank pulled him close again, his soft lips on Matt’s shoulder, soft moans leaving Matt’s lips as Frank’s kisses traveled up his sensitive neck back up to his lips. 

Frank could do this here, have Matt pinned up against the wall, moaning out his name as he thrust inside him. He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t thought of that before, but he wanted the first time to be special, Frank had never been with a guy and he is the first person he’s about to be intimate with since Maria. Pulling away from the kiss he gently took Matt by the hand, guiding him to the bedroom.

As they made it to the bedroom, Frank’s hands were on the belt of Matt’s pants, quickly undoing them as Matt kicked off his shoes before removing his pants. Matt moved closer again, breaking the separation. Frank softly moaned as he felt Matt’s hand over his crotch over the jeans before he felt Matt’s other hand begin to undo Frank’s belt, his cock hardening under Matt’s hand before the belt was undone. They moved together to remove Frank’s pants before Matt walked backwards towards the mattress on the floor of the safehouse. 

He pulled Frank close to him as he slowly made his way back, careful with his steps “it’s right behind you” whispered Frank as Matt slowly lowered himself onto the mattress, Frank following him as he lay above him. As Matt lay on the mattress, their lips touched again, Frank’s hands slowly traveling down, gripping Matt’s buttocks over his boxers causing him to moan softly against Frank’s lips. 

Both took their time, endless kissing, soft caresses as they explored each other’s bodies, slowly preparing each other to the moment Frank slowly entered Matt.

His body so harm and tight around him as Matt lay below him, breath coming shakey and heavy as Frank slowly took his time trying not to hurt him. The moment was intense all background noise and distractions pushed away, it was muffled away from Matt’s hearing, his only focus was Frank above him, inside him, his body warm but so hot against his, the sound of his breathing he could sense his nerves. As Frank entered completely inside him he rested his head against Matt’s the sound of their breathing as they both adjusted to the feeling of each other. Matt was here, in his arms, on his “bed”, looking up at him, fingers beginning to dig into his arm as he waited for Frank to do something. 

Frank slowly pulling out before pushing back in causing Matt to softly gasp, fingers reaching up to Frank, unsure were they should be. Leaning down Frank pressed his lips to Matt’s, catching his soft moans and whimpers as he slowly set a pace. One of Frank’s hands rested on Matt’s back while the over arm rested under his neck, fingers gently gripping his hair as he pulled Matt in for a kiss. 

Matt hot and sweaty, his sensitive body trembling underneath him as Frank slowly thrust inside him. His mouth pulling away from Matt’s he moved away so that he could look at the vigilante below him. His eyes looking up at him in attempt to make eye contact, soft moans leaving his throat. He wanted to devour him, he never wanted this moment between him and Red to end, everything about it was perfect...beautiful. 

Thrusting back with more force, Matt clutched Frank’s shoulder, crying out, head pushing back into the pillow. Frank wolfishly grinned before continuing to give attention to that sensitive area inside him. The moans leaving Matt were music to his ears “F-Frank!” he moaned, the sound of his name leaving Matt’s lips was enough to make Frank softly groan. 

Matt’s leg hooked over Frank’s hip, pulling him closer as Frank could feel himself building up, he needed Matt to cum first. Reaching his free hand down he wrapped it around Matt’s cock slowly matching the pace of Frank’s thrusts. 

“F-Frank” he moaned out again, his voice almost a whimper as he pulled Frank closer to him. Frank could feel the leg over his hip trembling as Frank thrusted harder and deeper into him, Matt moans becoming louder.

“That’s it Red...cum for me” he softly groaned as Matt gripped Frank’s shoulders, crying out as he released in Frank’s hand. Frank lay there above Matt as the vigilante let his senses calm down, he could still feel Frank, hot and pulsing inside him. Pulling Frank into a kiss as he slowly rolled them over so Matt sat on top.

“Red?” He muttered as Matt’s hands rested on his chest, slowly lifting himself up before pushing back down causing him to softly gasp at his still sensitive body and Frank to softly moan, hands gripping Matt’s hips. Frank slowly sat up, Matt in his lap, arms wrapped around him before he continued to thrust inside him. 

Matt’s fingers traveled into Frank’s hair as he leaned forward, lips gently kissing and biting on his neck, the sound of Frank’s soft moans down his ear and Matt pushed himself down to meet his thrusts. He could feel Frank getting close, the way his breathing hitched and how he pulsed inside him.

He moved away from Frank’s neck, lips traveling closer to his lips “it’s ok, cum for me Frank” he whispered to his lips before they touched. Frank’s moans becoming a whimper against Matt’s lips as he released inside him, clutching onto Matt as their lips pulled away, bodies still close, heavily breathing. 

Their heads rested together as Matt breathlessly smiled and Frank did too. He could be in this moment forever.

....  
Frank woke up to his phone vibrating, it was still dark out. The time on his phone said it was 4am and there was a message from Curtis.

‘At at your door, open up’ 

He looked to see Matt fast asleep, cuddled up against him, Frank softly smiled at the sight before he slowly pulled away from him trying his best not to wake him as he climbed out from the blankets and off the mattress.

He quickly picked up his boxers before grabbing a shirt from the floor, putting them on before making his way to the door. 

“Hey Frank” Said Curtis as he opened the door.  
“Gotta keep it down, I’ve got company” muttered Frank as he stepped aside letting Curtis in.  
Curtis looked to see the random shirts on the floor before looking up at the open bedroom door to see Matt fast asleep on the mattress.

He raised an eyebrow at Frank as he made his way over to the bedroom door, slowly closing it before making his way over to the table were Curtis was.  
“Sorry it’s late I came round because I heard about the drug operation at the warehouse, wanted to make sure you were ok” explained Curtis.  
“Yeah I um...just a few bruises” he responded as Frank made his way over to the small kitchen to get two glasses of water.

“So you and Matt?” He asked causing Frank to nervously swallow as he drank from the glass.  
“How long?”  
“few hours ago....it just happened” he responded nervously as he passed one glass over to Curtis.  
“How do you feel?” He asked, he watched as a smile spread on Frank’s face causing Curtis to smile back.

“It was perfect...I...I didn’t want it to end....” He said as his voice started to go quiet at the last part.  
“But?” Asked Curtis  
“I’m scared...of losing him, everything I touch turns to shit Curt” he explained.  
“He can protect himself, it was clear from the start that you liked each other and that?” He said pointing at the bedroom door.  
“Was eventually going to happen...this could be another chance for you Frank...him too” he continued as Frank looked at the bedroom door before looking back at Curtis. 

“I’ll let you get back to him, glad you’re ok” he said as he left the full glass of water on the table.  
“Ok Curt” whispered Frank as he watched Curtis go to the door.  
“Oh and Frank?...I think you and Matt would be great together...just don’t push him away because of your fear of him getting hurt, you both deserve to be happy” he said softly smiling before he left. 

Frank softly smiled to himself as he looked at the bedroom door. Making his way over to the bedroom as he slowly opened the door, Matt was still asleep. He removed his shirt and boxers before climbing back under the sheets again, sleeping close to Matt.

There’s going to be a lot to discuss in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write a second chapter about the morning after.


End file.
